the_all_new_fairly_oddparentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Revenge of the L.O.S.E.R.S./Quotes
:(Dimmsdale, dawn, pan over to the Turner's house, Timmy wakes up, goes downstairs, Ivan frantically runs to Timmy) :Ivan: Good morning, Timmy. There's a strange red envelope that I found in your mailbox! :Timmy: You dug in my mailbox?! :Ivan: Worry about that later, okay? There's a letter for you. :Timmy: Let's see what it says. (reads it) Dear Timmy Turner, if you are reading this, then I have some bad news, someone is plotting revenge against you. I'll meet you and your friend Ivan at your house in under an hour. Sincerely, Adam Williams. (to Ivan) Who's Adam Williams? :Ivan: Oh, he's just some guy that I knew since I was 8. He used to send me stories that he wrote when I was home in Russia. :Timmy: Alright, do you know anything else about this guy? :Ivan: The stories he writes sometimes are kinda inappropriate for my age, but that's about it. :Timmy: What kind of innapropriate stories did he write? :Ivan: That's not important. Here he comes now. :(a blond haired teenager goes inside the Turner's house) :Adam: Hey, guys. I'm Adam. :Ivan: Good morning, Adam. So, what brings you here? :Adam: We'll talk about this in private. :Timmy: Okay. We can go to my room. :(Timmy, Ivan and Adam go upstairs into Timmy's room) :Adam: Anyway, I've come to inform Timmy that a certain group is plotting revenge, and that group is... the L.O.S.E.R.S.! :Ivan: Who? :Adam: The League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers. :Ivan: Oh, I get it. A good organization name with a lousy acronym. :Timmy: I knew the L.O.S.E.R.S. wouldn't forget about us! That stupid dog Sparky... :Adam: Huh? What happened to Sparky? :Cosmo: He ran away. :Timmy: That's not all, before doing so, he trashed my house and blamed me for it. "Man's best friend" my butt! He joined the L.O.S.E.R.S. afterwards. :Adam: I always thought he was on your side. :Wanda: He was, but then decided to switch sides. :Cosmo: I knew we should've sold the dog back when we had the chance! :Wanda: Or, better yet, never bought Sparky in the first place! :Astronov: Are any of you aware that we're talking to someone we barely know and could be taken away from our godchildren? :Adam: Don't worry. I know who you are, and I promise not to reveal any of you to anyone. Let me take a picture. (pulls out a phone and does a selfie with Timmy, Ivan and their fairies) :Timmy: You're not gonna send that to one of my enemies, are you? :Adam: No, I swear. Can I use your bathroom? :Timmy: Go ahead. :(Adam runs into the Turner's bathroom; some phone noises are heard, Adam leaves the bathroom) :Ivan: So, Adam, you have any other information about the L.O.S.E.R.S.? :Adam: Yes. My arch nemesis, Mark Brown, is planning to join the L.O.S.E.R.S. so that they could be more powerful. :Timmy: Yikes. ---- :(the Crocker's house; Mark Brown comes in to greet the L.O.S.E.R.S.) :Dark Laser: Welcome aboard, Mark Brown. :Mark: Glad to be with you, L.O.S.E.R.S.. :Foop: Is it me, or do your clothes look like some kind of cheap disguise from an 80's cartoon? :Mark: Well, my trench coat and fedora hat are brown, like my family name, but yeah, they do look like some kind of mutant would wear as a disguise. (to Dark Laser) What's with the toy dog? :Dark Laser: That's Flipsie. (Flipsie flips and barks twice) :Mark: That's all it does? :Dark Laser: Yes, plus he's really adorable. :Mark: Well, Flipsie lives up to his name. :Dark Laser: Yeah. It's kinda weird how we L.O.S.E.R.S. have two dogs on our team now. :Sparky: So, what should we do? :Crocker: We should set up a trap for Timmy. (pulls out a Trixie Tang costume) I've even got my own Trixie clothes! :Foop: (facepalm) Crocker, we're not doing this again. :Crocker: Darn. How about I disguise myself as (pulls out a wallaby costume) a wallaby? :Vicky: That's a dumb idea. I have a better one. (pulls out a Fake-i-fier) Look at this thing I found in the trash the other day. I believe someone named Mark used to own it. :Mark Brown: Who, me? :Vicky: No, not you, the other Mark. The alien named Mark Chang, he has a crush on me, for some creepy reason. :Mark: Okay, I see. So, what's your plan, Vicky? :Vicky: I'll disguise myself as my sister, Tootie, we'll pretend that we've taken her hostage, so these twerps don't notice. (Tootie's voice) I like to kiss my pillow with Timmy's photo on it! (back to normal) I wasn't talking about myself, just my sister. :Dark Laser: I understood. :Vicky: I wanna say thank you Mr. Crocker for giving a second chance to join your group again. :Crocker: Don't mention it. If you need anything about Timmy's FAIRIES and foiling your schemes of babysitting, let me know. :Vicky: Thanks. (realizes what he said) HEY! ---- :(Later that day, at Dimmsdale Elementary) :Ivan: Okay, here we are... the school. I've got Neptunia as a radar/scanner for humans and fairies. With this, we should be able to find Tootie. (the scanner beeps) :Adam: There seems to be someone in Crocker's classroom. Let's go there. :Timmy: There she is! (they find what appears to be Tootie strapped to a chair in Crocker's classroom, but Ivan's scanner reads Tootie as "Vicky") :Ivan: Vicky's in this room? That can't be right. :Adam: Timmy, are you sure about this? This was way too easy, it could be a trap. :Timmy: Don't be ridiculous, Adam! (unties Tootie) I normally expect that when it has something to do with Trixie, but when Tootie's around, there's no way it could be a trap! :Ivan: Timmy, nyet! That could be Vicky! :Vicky: (disguised as Tootie) Why, thank you, Timmy. (hugs Timmy) You're my hero! (changes back into herself) :Timmy: Vicky?! BLEUGH! How did you get here? :Ivan: Timmy, you idiot! You had to hug her, didn't you?! :Timmy: Hey, don't blame me, I thought Tootie was kidnapped by those L.O.S.E.R.S.! (to Vicky) Well, Vicky, at least your disguise was more convincing than Crocker disguised as Trixie. Disguising yourself as your younger sister, tied to a chair? I must admit, that's pretty ingenius. :Vicky: Oh, thank you! :Ivan: But I'm afraid you have the first Fake-i-fier and not version 2.0. :Vicky: You mean there's a second version of the Fake-i-fier that doesn't malfunction from affection? :Ivan: Yes! But, since you're evil, we're not giving it to you, so you shall stick with the lame first version! (cackles) :Vicky: Oh. Well, in that case, we've got you exactly where we wanted you, twerps! (The other L.O.S.E.R.S. members show up) :Adam: I told you this was a trap! :Vicky: Shut up, Adam! Prepare to be destroyed! :Ivan: Cheese it! ---- :(Ivan & the others barely escape) :Timmy: Look, guys, I'm really sorry! :Adam: Yeah, sorry you lured us into a trap when you thought Vicky was her sister, Tootie! :Ivan: Calm down, both of you! How about we play a game of volleyball together with them? :Timmy: Volleyball? Are you out of your mind?! :Adam: I dunno, sounds kinda fun to me. :Timmy: It's not fair, they have like 5 people! We're outnumbered. There's no way we could get 5 players. :Ivan: No? (to Neptunia & Cosmo) Neptunia, Cosmo, I wish you two would disguise as humans and play volleyball with us! :Neptunia: Can do! :(Cosmo and Neptunia raise their wands and turn human) :Ivan: Okay, let's call the L.O.S.E.R.S.! :(pulls out a phone, dials Crocker's number) :(cut to the Crocker residence, where the L.O.S.E.R.S. are thinking of a plan, Crocker's phone rings) :Crocker: Hello? :Ivan: Hey, Crocker, want to play volleyball? It's you and the L.O.S.E.R.S. against us! :Crocker: Okay. Wait, how'd you get my number? :Adam: I gave Ivan your phone number, Mr. Crocker. :Crocker: What are you, Adam Williams, a spy?! :Adam: It doesn't matter. Just get to the nearest volleyball field near you. ---- :(Timmy, Ivan, Adam, the fairies and the L.O.S.E.R.S. are at a volleyball field) :Ivan: Okay, so the volleyball rules are like the usual rules, expect that no magic must be involved. :Crocker: Wait, these humans looks like FAIRIES! You should be disqualified, you hypocrites! :Ivan: Fair point, but they won't use magic. And another rule: if the volleyball net gets ripped apart by one of the teams, they automatically win. :Foop: You're on! :Timmy: Let's do this. :(Timmy, Ivan, Adam, the fairies and the L.O.S.E.R.S play volleyball; eventually, Vicky shoots the ball so hard that the net rips apart) :Vicky: Yes! We defeated you for all time! You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation! :Timmy: You may have won, but you haven't learned that it's about participating, not winning! :Vicky: Shut up, twerp! :Crocker: Since you lost, I'm giving you all free "F" tattoos for losing the volleyball game! (tattoos the words on the heroes' faces) F, F, F, F, F! :Ivan: That. Hurt. :Vicky: Well, that was fun. Who wants pasta? :(all members of the L.O.S.E.R.S. cheer, except for Sparky) :Sparky: Oh no. I'm highly allergic to pasta. :Mark Brown: Oh, please, you floating dog, have you ever tried eating it? :Sparky: I did try eating pasta, and it made me feel very ill. ---- :Timmy: I can't believe we were humiliated by the L.O.S.E.R.S.! :Astronov: To be honest, though, they didn't play fair. :Wanda: No kidding. :Ivan: It's my fault for making that net rip automatic win rule. :Poof: No worries, I'm sure you wanted the volleyball game to be a little more unique. :Adam: I've got an idea. (whispers to Timmy) :Timmy: Adam, you're a GENIUS! ---- :(Ivan, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Timmy & Adam sneak into Crocker's house and put a briefcase in the discussion room. Later that day, the L.O.S.E.R.S. go inside) :Mark: Oh my gosh, a briefcase! :Vicky: Move it, it's mine! :Crocker: No, I saw it first! Therefore, it should be MINE! :Foop: Why don't you just open it and see what's inside? :Mark: Good idea. :(Mark Brown opens the briefcase and sees lots of money inside) :Crocker: Holy sweet mother of Cosmo! MONEY!!! :Sparky: Let's share it! :Everyone except Sparky: SHUT UP, SPARKY! :Dark Laser: But he's right, y'know. :Vicky: I'll use this amount of cash to buy more weapons for my babysitting tactics! :Crocker: I'll use it to hunt down FAIRIES! :Mark: And I shall... (gets almost vacuumed into the Darkness by the wad of money he's holding) Has anyone noticed that the money act very... odd? :Vicky: What are you talking about? (the wads of money drop out of everyone's hands, and they transform into the Eliminators) This is not gonna end well... :The Eliminators: The L.O.S.E.R.S. shall be punished! :(Mark, Vicky, Crocker, Foop & Sparky scream as they are absorbed by the Eliminators into the Darkness. They wake up in the Darkness version of Dimmsdale, an Eliminator appears, who then transforms into Timmy) :Eliminator Timmy: You tricked Timmy & the gang too many times. L.O.S.E.R.S.! :(another Eliminator appears, this time disguised as Adam) :Eliminator Adam: And now we're gonna make you pay! :Vicky: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! :(The L.O.S.E.R.S. all run away from the Eliminators screaming in terror, cut to the Turner's house where the gang celebrates) :Timmy: We win! Suckers! :Ivan: And it's all thanks to Adam's plan! How did you do it? :Adam: I borrowed a few Eliminators to disguise themselves as wads of cash. :Timmy: Alright, since L.O.S.E.R.S are out of the way, (points his head at Adam) Adam, it's time I ask you some questions. :Adam: Alright, Timmy, what do you want to know about me? :Timmy: How do you know that the L.O.S.E.R.S. are coming to take my revenge on me? Are you spying on me? And where did you come from? :Adam: Well, I kinda got the information about the L.O.S.E.R.S. when I heard about some stories going on about a kid who has a group named L.O.S.E.R.S. that chases him around. :Timmy: That kid happens to be me. :Adam: I know. I come from Los Angeles. :Timmy: Where did you hear that the L.O.S.E.R.S are coming for me? :Adam: Uhh...Internet, I guess. :Ivan: I don't buy it. :Timmy: (sighs) Where did Mark Brown come from? :Adam: Same city, Los Angeles. :Timmy: We've been there once. :Wanda: Yeah, when TV's Adam West was starring in the Crimson Chin movie. :Adam: Yeah, I've seen the movie, it was pretty good. :Timmy: Where were you in the Crimson Chin movie? I haven't seen you there. :Adam: I meant on video! A few months after it was released in theaters. I didn't say anything about being in the Crimson Chin movie, okay? :Timmy: Okay, sure. I was just asking. :Ivan: Yeah, that's enough talk. Thanks for helping us out, Adam. :Adam: Don't mention it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a cab heading to L.A. to catch. :Timmy: Will you come back for a few more adventures? :Adam: Yeah, soon, hopefully. Bye. :(Adam gets into a taxi and drives away, the L.O.S.E.R.S. fall from the sky) :Crocker: Well, that was a waste of time. :Vicky: Yeah, if I ever find that guy who tricked us with money, I'll torture him like that little twerp! :Dark Laser: If everyone's all here, then, where is Mark Brown? I haven't seen him falling down in the sky with us. :Sparky: Look, the important thing is, we're all okay. :L.O.S.E.R.S.: SHUT UP, SPARKY!!! :(Mark Brown falls from the sky on top of the L.O.S.E.R.S.) :Mark: I'm going back to L.A.! (faints) :(screen fades to black) :(ending title card) Category:Quotes Category:Episode quotes Category:Quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!